1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus applying a magnetic attraction force to combine different parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, for most electronic apparatus, bolts are utilized to combine different parts during the assembly or manufacturing process. However, this bolted assembly process requires much time for disassembly. The increased time cost increases the assembly cost and causes inconvenience in the assembly process. In order to reduce the time cost of assembling different parts, one of the current methods is to respectively dispose magnetic elements on different parts of the apparatus to achieve an auxiliary combination effect of the parts by the magnetic attraction between the magnets during the assembly process.
In order to tightly combine different parts of an electronic apparatus, a magnet with a stronger magnetic attraction force is necessary. However, if the two parts are not completely aligned during assembly, the two parts will be attracted to each other due to the strong magnetic attraction force of the magnet. Therefore, dislocations that can occur between the two parts may complicate the assembly process.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the disadvantages of the current electronic apparatus combined with magnetic attraction force in order to increase the convenience of assembly and reduce the occurrence of dislocations during the process of combining the two parts.